perisnofandomcom-20200213-history
Realm of the Falcon
The Realm of the Falcon is one of the major factions of Perisno. It borders Elintor to the northwest and the Hakkon Empire to the northeast. It is led by Field Marshal Gunnar, who guards the lands of the Realm along with his 5 vassals. Its claimant is Lady Gwendana. Because the Realm of the Falcon resides in a remote and isolated position in the Hakkonese "Great Woods", the faction acts extremely defensively, only declaring war on very few occasions, generally due to foreign aggression and not for the sake of expansion. Their lords spawn mostly with upstanding or good-natured personality traits, which makes it ideal for future vassal recruitment, in case the player thinks about starting his/her own kingdom. Lore The Realm Of The Falcon split up from Elintor in the early days of the elves' arrival to Perisno. In 323 a few Elintoran nobles decided that endless wars and fruitless negotiations, led only by the intention to continue with the bloodshed "for the sake of honor", could no longer be their way and also couldn't provide the future, they dreamed of, for their people.They decided that it was better to live a rather poor and simple life than being just invaders and power-hungry plunderers to a land that was not their own. Elintor, being constantly at war with the other kingdoms of Perisno, couldn't prevent them and their followers from leaving Forniron. They quickly disappeared into the great woods, adjoining the territories, later inhabited by the Hakkon, finally settling at the foot of the mountains. The isolation they chose protected them, as planned, from the persecution of Elintor and other kingdoms. Still being considered simply another band of outlaws, neither Elintor nor the other kingdoms were willing to sacrifice valuable ressources to go after them, and thus they were left in peace. This extended peace allowed them to grow in numbers, using their good relations with some Tolranian lords to establish trade routes. After all, the Tolranians had come to Perisno for the same reason- those nobles and their followers had split up Elintor, and the fact that there were still lords of Tolrania opposing these endless wars made them sympathize with and protect each other. As they settled down, they quickly found out that there was already someone living in the woods nearby- a group of people with their same rites and beliefs. They were already followers of the New Gods, living in harmony with nature. These people, as well as their beliefs, quickly became part of the Realm's culture and today nobody could tell for sure who aligned with whom in the first place. One thing that can be said for sure, however, is that their common worldviews brought on no reason for internal conflict. So, from the beginning, the Realm Of The Falcon not only respected other folk, but their animals as well. Being partly elven, they used their strong sense of empathy to become friends with the creatures they depended on rather than dominating them. They learned that the bonds established through this method are far stronger and more effective when it comes to utilizing the animals for other purposes. A reason for this as well might have been the ever-rising number of refugees from all corners of Perisno, assimilating to the Falcon customs and knowledge. Desperate people with hopes for a better future for themselves and their children arrived, after rumors of a somehow peaceful life in the Realm Of The Falcon reached their ears. They were Tolranian peasants, Maccavian smiths and traders from the Reich, fleeing the tax burdens and inhumane treatment by their past lords. After a few years, this growing community blossomed into a sovereign state that at last gave itself the name "Realm Of The Falcon", a name originating from the falcon that assists their nobles on the hunt. Hunting on horseback with a falcon was a discipline the lords brought from their time in Elintor, and the falcon was a symbol for witness, agility, and chivalry. However, the burgeoning Falcon community also had to be well protected, so in 340, when more and more caravans were being raided by the Hakkon emperor on their no longer secret but rather long routes, the lords' council decided to build up an army incomparable to others. Still lacking the strength in numbers compared to the other kingdoms, they decided that only a strong cavalry force could be a sufficiently effective instrument to protect them from being extinguished again in a surprise attack. The council reluctantly implemented a draft, knowing that the prospective of getting killed in one of their lord's wars had been the reason for so many people to join the Realm in the first place. Nevertheless most people understood and in the year 341 the first recruits mounted their horses; formidable horses, for they were descendants of elven breeds, brought by their owners from Elintor and often targets of caravan raids. For their horses were the most important trade good of the Realm Of The Falcon, and the "Golden Hall" in the center of their only city could never have been constructed if not for the income that horsetrade had generated. This was only possible because a greater and greater area of the great woods had to be cleared for crops to feed the Realm's expanding population. These grounds were also well suited for horse-breeding. From 341 on, there were more and more skirmishes with the Hakkon Empire and fears began to grow within The Realm Of The Falcon that an open war might become unavoidable, and was only being postponed by the Empire because of their continuing fights against other kingdoms... In 345, this war broke out, but it turned out that the Realm's strategy of enhanced cavalry was critically effective. In preparation for the war the lords had elected a marshal who had the authorities that a king would have during the fighting. These powers were designed to be temporary because the lords believed in a more democratic way of government, and most of them remembered the consequences of laying too much power into the hands of a single individual. The man they elected wasn't even a noble, but the oldest son of a Maccavian family that emigrated to the Realm Of The Falcon in 325. He had shown himself to be very skilled as he had climbed the ranks of the newly built army unbelievably fast, showing extraordinary intelligence, tactical intuition, and courage. His name was Gunnar and after his victory over Emperor Hakkon II in 346 at the Battle of Amarna he was honored with the title "The Falcon" after he conquered the city. Amarna was later returned to the Hakkon Empire in exchange for diplomatic recognition and the guarantee of safe trade routes. The Hakkon Empire had underestimated the Realm's strength and in particular the determined militancy of its priests, that, from their appearance alone, could instill terror in many men. They were ignorant enough to take on Gunnar's troops in an open-field battle, which led to their shameful defeat. After the peace agreement, the army was quickly rebuilt and the Realm Of The Falcon flourished through trade like never before, for the trade routes were then considered safe, at least from the Hakkon raids. This, of course, incited desires within the other kingdoms for the wealth the Realm created and only through means of extremely cautious diplomacy, was the Realm Of The Falcon able to avoid another war until... In 365 it happened. Rumors of a new invasion to Perisno reached the Realm. The people shuddered at the atrocities that were said to be committed by this unknown foe, and the fame of this new enemy's army was unmatched. Once again, the lords decide to send Gunnar to oppose this new great danger that has come over the already war-torn lands of Perisno... Government While the Falcon people believe in a democratic aristocracy, in which every lord votes and power is equal between each vassal, the Lords of the Realm of the Falcon also have the ability to elect a provisoric Marshall, who receives full militaristic authority, matching those of a King or a Dictator. This position can be assigned to a noble as well as a non-noble. However, this decree can only be passed if an eminent foreign threat is present, thus jeopardizing the Realm's peace and sovereignty. In the history of the Realm of the Falcon, this decree has only been passed twice: first, in 345, when the Hakkon Empire's continuous raids and provocation lead to a full fledged war, and second, in 365, due to a possible foreign invasion force threatening the Realm's citizens and traders. Both times, this position has been taken by Gunnar, the oldest son of a non-noble Maccavian family, who emigrated to the Realm of the Falcon in 325. Lords * Field Marshal Gunnar * Eorl Lucarion * Eorl Padraigh * Eorl Diendarion * Eorl Filotabien * Eorl Dracarion Military The Realm of the Falcon does not have recruits that can be hired from villages as they can with other factions. The reason for this is that Falconian lords care fiercely for their people, and are unwilling to let them fight in wars before they undergo heavy military training in special war academies. Common soldiers of Realm of the Falcon form 3 troop trees. The most talented students, the most proficient warriors are trained as heavy cavalry and join the ranks of most Falconian lords (with the exception of Eorl Dracarion) to participate in open field battles protecting their lands outside castle walls. Less talented students are trained for garrison duty either as heavy infantry or as archers. They can also be seen in the army of Eorl Dracarion. An in-depth guide to the Realm of the Falcons troops can be found here. Strengths * Among the strongest and deadliest horse archer troops in Perisno * Very powerful household and noble troops * No weak recruit units Weaknesses * Hard to recruit and train troops to high tiers, units are very expensive * Acute lack of diversity of troops types, with no foot troops offered at all for field battles * Struggle in offensive sieges due to lack of dedicated infantry Household and Unique Troops Household Troops are being fielded by Field Marshal Gunnar, Eorl Lucarion and Eorl Dracarion. Field Marshal Gunnar fields the highly trained Renweard Marshals, who are very proficient melee cavalry, equipped with one handed sword and a crossbow (cannot be used on horseback). Eorl Lucarion on the other side is fielding the Gehorsod Helends. Gaining Realm of the Falcon Culture Requirements Relation with Falcons >= 75; Relation with Field Marshal Gunnar >= 50; Honor >= 500; RtR >= 80; Player character's level >= 38; Renown >= 5000; 1 000 000 aurums. Territories Towns * Fountain Hall Castles * Falcon's Pride * Falconclaw * Falconhead * Falconwaters * Falconwatch Villages * Brennan´s Triumph * Leathercut * Miles Tippin * Hall´s End * Sacred Groves * Clearwaters * Mountain´s Spring * Skillbriggin Category:Factions Category:Realm of the Falcon